


Closure

by KittyGoddess415



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Grant Ward Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGoddess415/pseuds/KittyGoddess415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if "Closure" is more than what it looks like on the surface? What if Ward isn't the Big Bad that he seems? The promo, teaser clips, and all the other "spoilers" being leaked and discussed put this bunny in my brain. Taking some scenes from the promo and the teaser and putting it together in a #StandWithWard one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own any of this, and am probably totally wrong.

"You want to take me out?" Coulson barked into the phone. "Come get me, we'll settle this right now."

Ward exhaled roughly, lowering the rifle. _I wish I could just --_

"Right now," Coulson repeated.

Ward shouldered his weapon and jogged down to meet the challenge.

* * *

_**Months earlier...** _

_**Coulson closed his eyes as Kara Palamas' body was wheeled past. Bobbi was in surgery, Hunter was ready to tear the base down with his bare hands. He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyelids.** _

_**"No one ever said the job was easy," May said quietly. "I'm sorry."** _

_**Phil shook his head. "No. This -- this isn't what we do, Melinda, this isn't who we are. This isn't what we're about. Not about revenge and retribution. That's why HYDRA got inside in the first place. We gave them the space, the opportunity." He slipped his phone from his pocket. "We can't keep doing this."** _

_**May frowned. "Phil --"** _

_**He shook his head. "Trust me, Melinda. I won't do anything foolish, I just -- I need to try." He walked away, scrolling through old calls.** _

* * *

Coulson spun to the door as it opened, closing his eyes for a beat as the familiar face came into view. "Ward." He activated a device in his pocket.

"Coulson." Ward lowered his rifle and walked towards the other man, holding out his hand. "I've never been happier to hear you bark at me."

The director shook Ward's hand and pulled him into a quick embrace. "And I'm so damn sorry to put you through that."

* * *

_**Months earlier...** _

_**Grant Ward rocked slowly in the car on the shoulder of the road. Kara was gone. She was gone. No more closure, no more hearing her call him baby, just...gone. He jumped as his phone rang and glared at the display. "What the hell do you want," he hissed.** _

_**"Grant, please. Hear me out. I'm so sorry." Coulson paused on the end of the line. "Grant?"** _

_**"You never call me that," Ward whispered. "No one does. Just Kara."** _

_**"And we should've done better," Coulson agreed. "I'm calling to tell you I know that, and I'm asking for your help."** _

_**Grant snorted. "My help. Bullshit."** _

_**Coulson shook his head. "No. Your help. This...this has gone far enough, hasn't it? We've lost people, so have you. And where does it leave us? Alone and bitter, no better than we'd been."** _

_**"I'm sure your team is pretty damn satisfied," Grant ground out.** _

_**Coulson looked out the office window at the shaken members of the team. "You'd be wrong. No one is satisfied right now. Except for HYDRA, and you told me you didn't work for them."** _

_**"That doesn't mean I'm willing to work for you," Grant hissed.** _

_**"How about with me towards a common goal?" Coulson offered softly. "You wanted that chance and I didn't give it to you. That was a mistake. And it's one I hope to fix."** _

* * *

_**Present Day** _

Grant shuddered and lowered his shoulders. "It -- it was --"

"Better and worse than you thought?" Coulson kept a watch on the door.

Grant nodded. "I could be that guy. I was that guy. The asshole, the dictator, the director. I was that guy and it scares the hell out of me."

"If it helps, Skye understands." Coulson winced. "Daisy. She goes by Daisy now."

"Daisy?" Grant asked incredulously. "Seriously?"

The director shrugged. "Lots happened while you were being a triple agent."

Grant took a deep breath. "Tell me something I don't know." He shook himself. "The team bought it all, then."

Coulson nodded slowly. "I'm sorry for that. But we needed it to look completely convincing. Malick would never have accepted you as the second head if we didn't get this all set up correctly."

Grant swallowed and nodded in return. "You're right about that. But are you sure it's time to bring me in?"

"Daisy and her team are about to go after HYDRA," Coulson explained. "She still thinks that means you."

"As it should, for her." Grant frowned. "If she's making a move, you need me to be on the inside."

Coulson took a deep breath. "I do, but I also need to be sure Malick is buying this and that means I need to be sure you're all right."

Grant exhaled shakily. "I need this to be over."

Phil nodded. "I know. _I know_." He gave Grant a somber look. "Thank you for this. Thank you for bearing the burden."

Grant gave a weak laugh. "It's all I seem to do."

The director winced. "Grant..."

Grant held up a hand. "I can do this. I _can_. Knowing that in the end, everyone is alive and safe, I can do this."

Phil frowned. "Andrew?"

"I told them it was Agent Orange, that I was trying to draw Lash out. He's been gassed since then." Grant blew out a breath. "It's almost over, right?"

Coulson's stomach knotted at the look on Ward's face. "Yes. We're almost through, Grant. And I will tell everyone what you've been doing for us."

Grant shuddered and nodded. "Yeah. Time to turn the jammer off."

The director looked at him seriously. "Thank you, Grant. You're almost home."

The specialist caught his breath and gave another short nod.

Coulson flipped the switch on the device and deactivated the jammer. "Psychopath. You're never going to be anything but Malick's pawn."

"You think that's what I am?" Ward sneered. "You have no idea. I am no one's pawn. But come closer to the window and find out."

Coulson gave a bitter laugh. "I deal with the horse's mouth, not the horse's ass. Get me Malick or stop wasting my time."

Ward snorted. "And what's in it for me, huh? Why would I do anything to help you?"

"Because I still believe that there's a good man inside you, Ward." Coulson held Grant's gaze as he continued. "I know you're desperate and alone, but I believe in you."

Grant froze as his phone rang. He held up the display for Coulson to see.

_**Malick** _

The director took a deep breath and nodded.

"No one in HYDRA is ever alone, Coulson," Ward managed. "You just hold that thought." He turned away to pick up the phone. "Yeah."

Malick leaned back in his chair. "Coulson wants to meet me, let's meet. But my terms and my time."

Grant exhaled shakily. "You want me to set up a meet?"

"I want you to set up _some_ thing," Malick smirked. "Come on back and we'll talk about it." He hung up the line before Ward could reply.

Grant took a deep breath and gave Coulson a small smile. "We're on."

Phil sighed. "Thank goodness. You get back, and we'll be -- well, you know where we'll be." He sobered. "Skye and her team -- I'm going to have to authorize any means."

Grant pursed his lips. "I know."

Phil gave him a small smile. "She favors her left even with her powers."

Grant barked a laugh. "Of course she does."

The director holstered his gun and held out a hand. "I'll see you on the other side of the finish line, Agent Ward."

Grant shook Coulson's hand and squared his shoulders. "Closure," he said firmly. "I'll see you there."

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wish, I wish, I wish...


End file.
